Vayne Verso
Known Associates * Miko Djinn: A bounty hunter in Verso's employ. * Camillla Roughnight: A minor Sith Lord, previously Verso's right hand during his training at the Sith Academy. Affiliations Government * Sith Intelligence. (ATC 12- ) Recruited to the Asset Aquisition branch of Sith Intelligence by Asha Rhak. Skills Force Training * Force techniques: Generally-skilled telekinetic with some advanced, if bluntly applied, skill in aggressive Force shielding. * Saber techniques: Above average practitioner of Juyo form. During lightsaber combat, the normally irascible Verso is said to become eerily calm. Personality Psychological * Profile: Lies pathlogically or at least when it suits him. Little conscience of which to speak, and generally lacks empathy. His small, inner circle should be considered tools rather than friends. However, he wears a superficially charming mask, and is capable of intellectualizing his place in the order of the Sith Empire and the ramifications of his actions toward others, which occasionally leads him to some oddly diplomatic decisions. Slightly above-average intelligence for a Human. Idiosyncrasies * Operates a bazaar of sorts on Nar Shaddaa. Tolerated by Sith Intelligence, as it serves as a valuable information hub. Loyalty to the Sith Empire Questionable. Verso is a sort of a specialized instrument, once feared by the enemies of his master Darth Sult, who employed him as one might employ an Akk Dog. When provided a purpose, he can evince a loyalty of sorts, but if left idle, his natural tendency is to stray into independent space and back to his old, criminal path. Distinguishing Traits * Speaks Basic with a flat, Republic accent. History Synopsis Much of VAYNE VERSO's early life is assumed or pieced together from scraps of information collected over the years, either revealed by Verso, himself (keeping in mind that he lies profusely as it suits him), or uncovered through other means. Even his name, itself, is unverified. Verso claims to have been born on the Republic world of Coruscant in BTC 22. A figure matching his description was, to be sure, active in a well-known criminal syndicate operating beneath the Collective Commerce District of Galactic City in the years between BTC 7 and BTC 3. This figure--allegedly Force sensitive at some rudimentary level--was engaged in activities that spanned the gamut of a typical criminal enterprise. In ATC 2, Verso came to the attention of Imperial Intelligence, which--in an attempt to shore up the ranks following the Treaty of Coruscant--had been tasked with uncovering unaffiliated Force sensitives in Independent spaceProject Broken Compass. An operative codednamed TEN OF COINS, was dealing extensively at the time with a Hutt named RALLA (Ramesh clan), who had in recent years begun constructing the architecture of a small but influential organization right in the heart of Cartel territory. Verso was a key player in securing the logistics of Ralla's spice pipeline on Nar Shaddaa. He had by this time begun carrying a lightsaber (origin unknown) for mostly ornamental purposes—he had received no formal training in its use. Verso's existence was relayed eventually to Lord LORECK SUVAN based upon Verso's personality profile. As neither of them would ever talk about it afterwards, only three facts are known about their initial encounter: (1) Verso abandoned his employment with Ralla and returned to Korriban with Suvan, (2) Verso required reconstructive surgery on his left forearm and right wrist, and spent the next month recovering from neck trauma, and (3) Suvan received treatment for minor abrasions and a second degree burn on his right shoulder. This was in ATC 3. Verso was 25 years old when he entered the Sith Academy under Suvan’s watchful eye. Though a poor student owing to his intractable nature, Verso advanced adequately, almost in spite of himself. Never particularly liked by the majority of overseers or acolytes, he nevertheless did collect a cadre of mostly younger students who were attracted to his worldliness.This includes LORD ROUGHNIGHT, who despite being little more than a girl at the time, served as Verso's right hand, and remains a frequent collaborator to this day, despite having objectively superseded him within the Sith power structure. After passing his Sith Trials in ATC 6, he returned fully to the service of his master, Lord Suvan. During the following years, Verso acquired the nickname "Suvan's Hound", as Suvan unleashed his apprentice upon the underlings that served his political rivals, including those within the network of DARTH NOST, whom Suvan, himself, eventually outmaneuvered and killed in a power play in ATC 8. Verso served Suvan until ATC 10, when Suvan (at this point, Darth Sult) reportedly perished while on a mission (Classified: MOST SECRET) to the Outer Rim in a conflict with a Jedi. Verso, himself, was presumed to have been killed shortly thereafter in a shuttle crash that also took the life of Sith Lord TERAN TANOOR. In fact, Verso had made his way off planet in the company of a Rattataki bounty hunter named MIKO DJINN. He was off the grid for three years while he served as a bounty hunter in the company of HAWKEN'S INVINCIBLES, based in Independent space. It was a profitable career move that allowed Verso to parlay his earnings into the purchase of a black market import and export operation off the Red Light Sector on Nar Shaddaa, which he then retrofit into a sort of bazaar. From this enterprise, Verso earned an income that allowed him to enjoy a quality lifestyle of sorts all outside the purview of the Sith Empire. And he did, for one year. In ATC 14, with the Galactic War now raging, Verso unexpectedly (and uncharacteristically) turned up at the Imperial Fleet over Dromund Kaas (Vaiken Spacedock). He was taken into custody and debriefed by his betters. Owing to the questionable nature of his story and the fact that the late Darth Sult had been Verso's only true ally of any significance within the ranks of the Sith, Verso's prospects were dim. However, for reasons unknown, Lord ASHA RHAK intervened to recruit him to the ASSET AQUISITION departmentInterestingly, the reoganized version of the Imperial Intelligence project that was initially responsible for recruiting Verso, himself. Lord Rhak had taken over as department head in ATC 11. of Sith Intelligence's Senth Branch. It was a natural fit for the hound, who always had a talent for moving within shadowy circles and locating people who don't want to be found. However, in ATC 16, with the incursion of the Eternal Empire, Verso began returning less and less frequently to Imperial space to the point that it's almost unclear if he has any relationship to the Sith power structure anymore. Though he continues to serve the Empire by occasionally sending new assets back to Dromund Kaas for processing, he serves this role more in the capacity of an independent contractor. Verso took no active role in combat against the Eternal Empire, at least officially. Notes